Leela Téleios the Silver Fox
Leela Téleios is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover, and i am afraid this is the only page out of all my pages, no one but myself is allowed to edit. Leela Téleios is a Sixteen year old female Silver Fox who's bite is worse than her bark, and in turn, further fuels her constant short fuse and temper. Info Name: Leela Modesty Téleios Title: Not working Nicknames: Modesty Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: Silver Fox Family: Unknown/Tbd Romantic Interest(s): TBD Fur/Muzzle Colour: Tbd Eye Colour: Tbd Appearance First and most importantly, you will never catch Leela in a dress or a skirt, not unless it is an important occasion of some form. She hates to show her legs, for what reason is unknown. She is always seen either wearing a casual t-shirt and her trademark long sleeved striped jumper, or an opened blouse with a singlet underneath, always consisting of pants as the latter's choice of southern neccessity. She also appears to wear eye shadow to contrast her eyes. Personality Leela is a warm, loving and giving person. Really? the answer to that is; no. She has a very short temper, and even the very smallest of blemishes can set her off. Being the perfectionist she is only makes her fuse shorter. She likes to judge things quickly, and tends to pick fights and bicker just because she feels like it (either that or her temper is so hot it has "blinded" her sight.) But in the end she realises what she did was wrong and always makes up for her mistakes if it is needed. Although she is this way, she is a rather kind and caring person and is willing to listen and help anyone who asks her to do so. She loves to help people out, because she believes it is her job to help and "look out" for those who don't know what else to do. Leela always tries to see eye to eye in these situations; even if having not experienced what said person is going through, she will try her best to imagine what they have gone through to better understand how to help them. Most people say she has a good sense of humour, but doesn't like it when people take it a step too far, via making fun of her or her friends with smart alec comments. Leela is also very outgoing and loud; she tends to enjoy telling people off/what to do, leading to a rather 'small' amount of people disliking her somewhat. Her outgoing 'mode' tends to lead to her paying little to absolutely no attention at all to the task at hand. Being outgoing, there are times when Leela is drained out of her 'loud and obnoxious' self, and becomes more silent. At this time, she tends to pay more attention to her surroundings and becomes a more humble and accessable person. Quite often, Leela has "mind blanks" that leave her completely dumbfounded for rare amounts of time. She'll be doing something one minute, and then completely black out for a few minutes, staring off into space and not paying attention to anything. She'll eventually snap back to reality, yet mostly never remember a thing unless someone can remind her what she was doing, and if she can't, it normally frustrates her highly. Due to hardships caused by her fighting, she tends to enjoy being alone and sees herself as "purposely put" in said position. She seems to have a slight sadistic nature when she's not either happy or angered; often not caring much about anything, or just shoving all other life away and as per normal, wanting to be alone. All in all, Leela is just a teenage girl with a concoction of various emotions swelling inside her who are all bursting to get out at the same time. Story Tbd... Relationships Family Note: All romances are STRICTLY NON-CANON and souly for the purpose of Rping; Leela is my Fursona, she is forever alone. Romance Calill the Chameleon Leela and Calill seem to quite fondly attract to one another, both seemingly happy to been around the latter, even though one is a physcopathic foot stealer, and the other is a kind, gentle and warming (yet maniacially twisted on the inside) young fox. Friends Liriope the White-Tailed Deer Liriope and Leela are as close as close can be; together since birth, an eternal bond was placed between the two and they were immediately friends. Liriope and Leela love to be around each other, and the bond they share is strong enough to connect them both even if the latter is on the other side of Mobius. Liriope is rather unemotional, but when around Leela, she cracks a smile every now and again, knowing that Leela understands her better than anyone on the entirety of Mobius. Both girls care greatly for each other, and have stated they don't know what they'd do if the other was no longer by their side. Cutscene from a RP i have done recently... A robotic but human-like hand grabs Leela's arm. "You are needed intact." Demente: Leela?! Leela: (growls) Let me go! "Cannot comply. Replace a different request." It spins her around into its steel chest, grabbing her in a bear hug. Leela: (grunts, screaming) Let me go!! Liriope: (eye glow angrily) Conrad. Get your bow. We're going hunting. "Hmph. I believe an appropriate reference would be... *Pause* Awww hell no." Conrad: *Nods and draws his crossbow* Liriope: (her hoofs land on the ground as she quickly dashes off) "Whatever that means. You are miss Tree-top right?" Conrad: *Follows* Liriope: (her eyes glow violently, as she tilts her antlers down) ~you will regret the day you ever layed a finger on my friend's body you low-life dirty scumbag!!!!!!~ '' '' Demente the Energyhog Demente and Leela are best friends; the two are very close and care for each other dearly. Although the two don't always get along, Demente sometimes disagreeing to certain things Leela does and even at certain high points, telling her to grow up. Although these problems to occur, Demente and Leela always end up turning back to face their fears and reunite, once if always reviving their friendship. Calill's Children Lucicrus the Chameleon: Lucicrus is Calill's oldest child and eldest son; Leela seems to respect this about him. She's not quiet sure how he feels about her, but she tends to let him have his space, thinking that's what he wants from her. Leigh the Chameleon: Leigh seems to like her more than her brothers; both Leela and Leigh seem to enjoy having small challenges against each other to prove each other's worth. Leela seems to highly appreciate spending time with Leigh, almost as much as she does Lucifer. Lucifer the Chameleon: Lucifer and Leela have split feelings about each other; since Lucifer rather "takes after his father", he changes his mind about her quite often, leading from happy to be around her, to distraught and angered that she is trying to replace his mother. Regardless of this, Leela seems to like Lucifer most out of the triplets. Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Xion's Theme- Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days Normal Theme I will wait for you- Connie Francis Alone Theme Here comes the sun- Sheryl Crow Happy Theme Cannibal- Ke$ha Tribal Form Theme Quotes "Hey hey hey." When saying hi Gallery Trivia *Leela's last name, Téleios (τέλειος) is greek for "Perfect." **also, her last name is pronoucned "Tayleos" **her last name is also a refference to her being a perfectionist. *Leela's ancestor, Justitia (Lady Justice) is where she got her greek heritage from. *Leela was supposed to originally be just a normal character, '''not '''my fursona. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Mobians